Field of the Invention
At least one embodiment of the invention relates to a method and an implantable medical system for monitoring respiratory parameters, and a corresponding computer program and a corresponding computer-readable storage medium, which can be used in particular for monitoring, especially for the remote monitoring of the health condition of a patient with cardiac insufficiency.
Description of the Related Art
Solutions are already known in the field of the invention, in the case of which impedance and blood pressure signals are evaluated for monitoring the health condition. The disadvantage of the previous solutions in particular is that the patient's stress state is not taken into account in the known methods.